Pharaoh at Heart
by puzzleboy
Summary: the pharaoh is best friends with a tombrobber who was his childhood friend. one day, he must face the fact that he must make a decision between his bestfriend and his love. who shall he pick? find out. R&R!
1. chapter 1

puzzleboy- ohaiyo! i'm so excited! its almost sembreak!!!!

hakkai- yahoo!!!!! freedom at last!!!! this calls for a celebration!!!!! peggy, where's the wine?!

pegasus- no! my wine! you can never have it! NEVER!!!!!!

puzzleboy- anyways, before we go, this fic is dedicated to the pharaoh for .... being pharaoh!(--U) anyways, here is Pharaoh at Heart, chapter 1!

hakkai- fic start!

**

* * *

Pharaoh at Heart**

**Chapter 1**

_Sigh..._

_Another day._

_Another stupid day being pharaoh._

_Darn it._

_Why can't something...ANYTHING happen?!!_

_Sigh..._

_Why do I even bother._

Pharaoh closed his eyes as he sunk deeply into his thoughts. Silence filled the air as every second passed away.

"Pharaoh-sama!"

"What?" pharaoh asked, annoyed by the disturbance.

"Your grandfather's tomb has been robbed!"

_At last! Something happened around this stupid boring place._

"What was robbed?"

"Some of your grandfather's treasures."

"Get the robber then."

"Yes sir!"

_Good._

_This will be the start of an interesting day. _

* * *

puzzleboy- yes. we know that it's short.

hakkai- but what the heck? it's no big deal.

puzzleboy- anyways, i hope the pharaoh liked that and so did you.

hakkai- review!


	2. chapter 2

puzzleboy- halllllooooooooo!!!!!!! we're back again!!!!!!!

hakkai- that was fast.

puzzleboy- thanks for those peeps who reviewed us!!!!!!  
  
pharaoh- hey.

puzzleboy- hallo, pharaoh-sama.

pharaoh- um,... hi?

puzzleboy- aaaaawwwww.... ((hugs the pharaoh))

pharaoh- hakkai, get him off me. what's wrong with him?

hakkai- hyperness. probably peggy's wine?

pharaoh- i thought he wouldn't let ANYONE drink his wine?

hakkai- ((shrugs ((spell check!)) anyway, fic start!

**

* * *

****Pharaoh at Heart**

**Chapter 2**

Pharaoh sat down as he was thinking what to do with the robber.

As the guards marched in, he noticed a man struggling to brake free but failed. One guard was holding a sack full of gold.

"What is your purpose, robber?"

"Ow! Let go of me you bastard!!!"

The pharaoh sweatdropped as he was looking at this scene. Funny how a peasant struggles.

"Ahem. As I was saying, what is you purpose, robber?"

"Obviously, my purpose is to rob rich people like you."

The paraoh neared the robber as he asked,

"What is your name?"

"Touko."

"Touko." Pharaoh repeated. "You have a nice name. Touko."

_This is harder than I thought._

_What punishment can I give him?_

_I'll send him to the dungeon first. _

"Send him to the dungeon" pharaoh said in a pharaoh-like voice.

As the pharaoh walked back towards his throne, a guard asked,

"Sire, what do we do with him?"

The pharaoh looked at his back smiling.

"I'll think about that."

* * *

hakkai- well that's it. akai told me that this will be darkshipping.((is it right?)) 

pharaoh- review!!!!

puzzleboy- GRIN!!!!!!


	3. the REAL chapter 2

we were just kidding about the last chapter. this is the real chapter 2. and it's also long! so please r&r!

* * *

**Pharaoh at Heart**

**Chapter 2**

I was getting bored waiting for the guards to get back. They should have already gotten that robber by now. Not unless... if I guess correctly... it's probably...

"Hello there pharaoh."

Knew it.

"Mind your manners tomb robber. You know I can just call the guards and tell them to catch you." I paused. "but then again, being the great and almighty tomb robber that I know, they still can't manage to catch you."

The tomb robber smirked. "Glad to see that you still know me very well."

"Glad to see you're not caught." I replied.

He went over to the jar near the doors and examined it. "A new jar?" he asked.

I looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "Yes. It was a gift from the one and only annoying cousin of mine. You can have it if you want to."

He looked at me really, how can I describe it, unbelievingly. "You mean Seth gave you another jar for your birthday?" he asked.

"Yup. As always." I replied. "So are you gonna get it or what?"

"You already gave me a jar last week." he said, getting the jar and putting it inside his sack. "And the week before that. And the week before that week. My place is gonna be filled with jars if this continues."

"You know, you can just leave it if you don't want it." I said, standing up from my throne walking toward him. "Seriously Touko, aren't you thinking?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna ignore that." He said. "Anyways, I'll just get this then get out of here. The guards are gonna come back in about five minutes or so."

I crossed my arms. "Don't forget to leave my grandfather's treasure with me." I told him.

He looked at me. "Fine. You can have it. The jar's better anyway." He threw the other sack to me. while going up the window. "Thanks for the jar! It'll give me good profit if i sell it in the market. Bye then pharaoh!"

"Bye tomb robber." I said after him. "See you some other time!" I quickly ran toward my throne and sat down immediately before the guards returned. I opened the sack, got the object inside it and looked at the my grandfather's treasure. 'Hello there little one. Glad to see you're back.' I thought to myself.

The guards returned, as expected, a minute before I placed the treasure beside me. "Pharaoh! We are-" said one of the guards.

"Late, as usual. I got the treasure back." I told them. "But, unfortunately, the robber had stolen the jar that High Priest Seth gave me. Would you kindly tell the messenger that-"

"Never mind. I heard you."

I looked at the person near the doors. "Seth. How nice of you to drop by." I told my cousin. "It was really unfortunate that the robber stole the jar that you gave me."

"Yes." He said, glaring at me. "How unfortunate indeed."

I smiled at him innocently and changed the subject. "Guards, you may leave now. So, why are you here again? I don't recall asking anyone to call for you."

He looked at me with an annoyed expression. "We were supposed to be having a rematch today. ButI guess you forgot about it."

Ilooked up, thinking. "oh yeah! so that's what i forgot to do today. why didn't you remind me earlier?"

He sighed. "I was thinking about sending that priestess in training friend of yours to tell you about it though but i thought otherwise."

Suddenly, the double doors to the throne room burst open, revealing my friend, Mana, who Seth was rudely talking about. "Pharaoh-sama."

"Hi there Mana. no need for formalities. it's just us in here."I told her. "So why are you here?Did I forget to do something with you today, like i did with Seth?"

Mana looked at Seth, who was looking more annoyed because of the interuption, then at me, who was looking at her with at smile on my face. "Well, it's nothing much really, but it's alreadylunch and i was hoping if you would like to eat with me." she paused. "but seeing as you ans Seth were having a conversation, i'll justleave now as not to interupt anylonger."

she was about to leave when i called herback. "No wait,mana. i'll come with you. i'm really starving right now." i told her. "this conversation can wait after lunch. is that okay with you seth?"

he nodded and went outside without a word.

Smiling at Mana,I took her hand and led her toward the dining room.

* * *

i am so mean to seth!

hakkai: very much.

anyways, i would really like to say sorry that' this was only now. i really didn't have inspiration to write for this. thanks for all those who reviewed!

so to make long conversations short we would just like to say our usual line. PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. chapter 3

**Pharaoh at Heart **

**Chapter 3 **

I slowly walked down the hallway that was leading to my chambers. I was practically smirking as thoughts of the incidents that happened a while ago filled my head. You know, the usual stuff that happens during lunch: the servants prepare a wonderful feast. Mana and I almost drooling at the sight. Our minds filled with thoughts about eating. Me and Mana having a race as to who will be able to reach the table first. Mana suddenly trips over something and accidentally hits the table with food. The food goes flying in the air. I get hit by something soft like a pie. Mahaado scolds Mana but suddenly gets hit by the (puzzleboy: STUFFED TURKEY! just kidding…) stuffed goose (hakkai: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!) that hit him hard on the head. Mana, being who she was, blamed herself and splashed a bucket of water at Mahaado to wake him up. Me, being the only person inside the room that wasn't panicky, chuckled at the sight before me. Mana heard me and gave me a disapproving look. Me, noticing it, stopped chuckling and took the matter seriously. I told Mana to use some healing magic. Mahaado suddenly regains consciousness and Mana hugs him to death. While being hugged to death, Mahaado asks for help. Me, being the person next to them, stopped Mana from chocking Mahaado. (puzzleboy: whew! That was VERY long.)

Fortunately, no one was there to see me smirking at these thoughts. Suddenly, I heard a small splash from the near by fountain. It was really unusual for someone to go there at this time of day. I quietly snuck up near the walls as quietly as I could.

To tell you the truth, I don't really like stalking someone, especially if I know him or her. But unfortunately, I was a curious person.

So, I slowly took a peek at the person there and I saw what I wasn't supposed to see. I gulped. Hard. I took a step back, trying not to get tempted. Another step back and I was free to run for my life. Unfortunately, that wasn't what happened.

I guess the gods like playing with me or my mind or whatever you call it. And I was probably guessing, the gods really want me to be tortured in a way that they want me to be perverted. So I went near the wall again and took a peek... again.

And there I saw my childhood friend (puzzleboy: wow. Nice way to call someone that.) taking a relaxing bath at the fountain. I was thinking, 'wow. I didn't know that that was the case. I should've known.'. I blushed madly, remembering what I was thinking of and ran for my life toward my room.

I was practically hoping, and probably wishing, that _she_ wouldn't notice that I was there. But like I said, that wasn't what happened. Ra really wants me tortured right now. The person who was at the fountain created some sort of force field that made me crash into it and stop. I fell to the ground, of course, on my back. Now _that_ really hurt.

I opened my eyes to see Mana standing there with an indescribable look on her face. I blushed madly at the sight before me. You probably already know why I was blushing right? if you don't, good for you. If you do, please, don't think about it. I know I wasn't.

I gulped hard again and prepared myself for the attack. So I took a deep breath and said,

"ehehehe... H-hi there M-Mana.. um, what's up?"

An eyebrow raised and a bulging vein popping out, Mana talked to me, her tone was trying to keep calm and normal.

"Hello there pharaoh-sama. What are you doing here?"

"I-I...um, I" I cleared my throat. "I was going to my room, Mana. If you don't mind, could you please remove the thing that is blocking the path?"

She smiled an evil smile and said "Why should I when you could keep me company here?"

I guess I looked like a red tomato at that time. 'Ra, what did I do to deserve this?' I thought. "um.. I.. um.. I.. er.. I.. I.. uh.. I.. uh.." I stuttered. I can't believe this! I took a deep breath. "No thanks, Mana. I am quite more comfortable inside my room right now. And besides, I am really tired right now so I'd like to take a nap." I said while thinking 'inside my room with no one else but me.'.

Standing up, I was trying hard not to look at her because of her...um, condition. What? Why are you looking at me like that? This is a really awkward situation and I am very not used to it. I mean, come on, I am a gentleman and I really didn't want this to happen. For Ra's sake! Mind you, she was only wearing a towel. I should at least give her some privacy right? Right?

Mana thought about it and shrugged. "Okay." She said and the evil smile returned. I didn't notice it because I was busy dusting myself. "But there is one condition."

I went to the place near the blocked path. I was trying to see if Mana removed the blockage. She did and I was walking when I asked "What is it?"

She put her hand on my shoulder that made me stop. "Meet me later when the moon is rising." She gave me at quick kiss on the cheek and walked towards her room. "Remember, later."

I looked back at her and placed my hand on my cheek. "Yeah. Sure. Later." I muttered to myself.

I paced around my room thinking, 'What the hell is she thinking? I wonder what's gonna happen later?'

I suddenly heard a knock on my door but it didn't stop me from pacing around my room. "Come in." was all I said as I was still thinking about what will happen later.

The person took a peek inside the room. He quietly went inside and closed the door, but not locking it. Seth gave me a weird look and asked, "Pharaoh, what are you doing?"

I didn't stop pacing the room so I took a quick glance at the person and said, "Oh, hi Seth." I froze. I looked at him wide eyed. "SETH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

He raised an eyebrow at me and said, "The messenger said that you were looking for me and that you needed to tell me something. So I'm here. Before we get to the subject, can I ask what's with all the pacing?"

I sighed. "Can we just forget the fact that I was pacing?" I sat down. "The reason I called for you is because-"

_Knock! Knock! _

Oh great. Another interruption. "Come in."

Mahaado took a peek and went inside the room. He knelt before me, like all the other people here in the palace does, and said. "Pharaoh-sama, it is time to face the public."

I sighed. "That time already huh? Well," I stood up. "I guess I shouldn't let them wait." I looked at Seth. "This will just be short. I will come back as soon as I can." And I went with Mahaado toward the terrace.

"You did well, Pharaoh-sama"

"Thanks." I told Mahaado while putting my hands behind my head. The day was getting boring already... again. We were in the place where we went to when we were still kids and I was lying down on the sand, looking up at the sky. "Hey Mahaado."

Mahaado looked at me with a questioning look. "What is it, pharaoh-sama?"

I looked at him with a blank expression. "Do you know where Mana is?"

"Mana?" he started. "I think she's in her room. Why?"

I looked back at the sky, trying to find the meaning behind Mana's behavior. "Nothing. Just asking."

"oh. Okay." Mahaado sighed.

-------

I was beginning to wonder what Seth is doing while waiting for me. Wait a minute. He's still inside my room!

I ran as quickly as I could towards my room, thinking of stuff that Seth might do. I reached the main doors f my room and quickly opened it. I panted as I looked around. Nothing different. Nothing wrong. Nothing misplaced. Nothing. I looked at Seth. "Did you touch any of my stuff?"

Seth looked at me blankly. "No."

I sat down on my bed thinking that there was nothing wrong. Until that cousin of mine had spoken "But there was someone who was looking for you."

I was almost glaring at him. "who was it?"

Seth looked back a the wall. "no one important."

By now my temper was getting higher as Seth ignored this matter. "Who was it?" I asked more sternly.

He looked at me again with that blank expression of his. Something was wrong. I can tell. I know Seth better than anyone else here in the palace. And I know for a fact that he does _not _use his blank expression on me. Not to a pharaoh. Never in a million years! I went near him and shook his shoulders. "Seth. Are you okay?"

I stopped shaking him as he placed his hand over his forehead. As if waking up from some kind of illegal medicine, Seth shook his head "What happened?"

There is definitely something wrong here.I really don't think that Seth is the type of person to forgetstuff that easily.I mean, sure he's an idiot but i know he doesn't act dumb!I need to know what's happening as soon as ican.

* * *

Done at last!

hakkai: review okay!


End file.
